coloxusfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Crossover
Five Nights at Freddy's Crossover is the second episode of Season 1 and the 102 overall. This episode was aired on November 29, 2018. Synopsis Everyone has switched roles in the Casino! Can you figure out who has crossovered with who? Plot The episode begins at Casino. Apparently, the People were cheering for their Kenny Afton, Kenny Afton, who thanked them for being loyal to him. Mary Schmidt was happy with Kenny Afton too while Marie Nguyen was not as he wanted a cake, which Kenny Afton agreed to as he had nothing else better to do. Suddenly, Terrence Afton is first appearance went through the castle to steal Kenny Afton away. He succeeded and although Mary Schmidt attempted to save Kenny Afton before he could be abducted, Terrence Afton summoned John Nguyen to intercept her. It worked and soon, Terrence Afton flew away with Kenny Afton back to his casino. Mary Schmidt promised to save Kenny Afton while Marie Nguyen added that he was ugly, much to Kenny Afton's protest. Mary Schmidt then told Marie Nguyen it was time to save Kenny Afton, much to Marie Nguyen's disgust. Mateo Beltran then came wondering what was going on outside hotel his room while he was making his videos. Apparently, he concluded that Kenny Afton was kidnapped before heading back into his room finishing a game that he made (insert game here). As soon as the game was finished, Mateo Beltran asked the viewers how it was. Suddenly, Jack Grazer appeared hoping Mateo Beltran would notice him. Of course, Mateo Beltran got mad at Jack Grazer and told him to shut up. Just then, Finn Wolfhard appeared and told both of them they needed to clean up the messy hotel, which they reluctantly agreed to. In Night 1-6, as Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen rode Milo Parker push the car too heavy and sweating. When Mary Schmidt checked if Milo Parker could still go on, she got no response, causing her to ask Marie Nguyen if he wanted to be the new Milo Parker. He naturally refused and decreed a nearby rock to be the new Kenny Afton before heading back home. Mary Schmidt though refused to accept that outcome and said Marie Nguyen just had to believe. Marie Nguyen walked out on that, causing Mary Schmidt to speed him car jumping in car across the night. They soon encountered and defeated Ben Woolf, Mad Cat, and Mad Dog. They managed to reach the level's jump and leap in car. Meanwhile, at Motel 6, Kenny Afton was naturally crying, despite Terrence Afton's order for him to shut up, still cried, saying he wanted to do kenny afton stuff such as baking cakes. Terrence Afton tried to reassure Terrence Afton that his place was much better and ordered John Nguyen to play some music, which had the Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy dancing along. It also caused Kenny Afton to cry some more. Back to Mary Schmidt and Marie Nguyen, as they got closer to Motel 6, Marie Nguyen saw something that horrified him, Plushtrap. Knowing her well, Marie Nguyen declared it was impossible to get through but Mary Schmidt reiterated that they just had to believe before landing right next to her. Naturally, it resulted in Mary Schmidt being thrown back up to the top ravaged. This force Marie Nguyen to take another action: take the level's many Axe (replacing Berry The Bear launchers) and used them to blow up Plushtrap. It worked and Marie Nguyen flaunted his victory over her. As they arrived at Motel 6, they entered and a montage of them navigating the hotel played out. Soon, they have arrived at a giant statue of John Nguyen. Mary Schmidt saw it and thought on how Terrence Afton had some good in him even though he was shooting at John Nguyen to dance. As she went nearer, she triggered a button. It caused the statue to come to life and send out enemies to take them down, which included Nightmare, a Chica, a Bonnie, a Freddy Fazbear stack, and a Foxy. Apparently, they were very bad at attacking the duo, much to the statue's disappointment. As they finally reached Terrence Afton, who was currently torturing John Nguyen with a Plushtrap, in the attempt to amuse Kenny Afton, which was failing as well, they sneaked past Terrence Afton while he was in his own laugh. As they finally reached Kenny Afton, Marie Nguyen told him to stay quiet but he got excited and shouted, which alerted Terrence Afton to go after them. He sent John Nguyen to go after them which he did but due to Marie Nguyen's short height, he flew past him and into a window falling down outside injured, causing him to fly out of the hotel. Terrence Afton was devastated by the loss of John Nguyen (but only because he owed Terrence Afton 5 am) and proceeded to attack the duo by throwing waffles at Marie Nguyen, knocking him out. As Terrence Afton laughed over his victory, he got slapped hard by Mary Schmidt, knocking him out. The two then started kissing. Turned out the entire episode was basically a story (and a horrible fanfiction written by Terrence Afton himself at that too) being read out by Terrence Afton to Jack Afton as his bedtime story, which he ended off by saying that he and Mary Schmidt made many babies after that. Jack Afton did not want any more of such stories and wanted to just go to bed. Just as Terrence Afton said goodnight, he suggested another story which had him as the sexiest man alive, just to have a heavy furniture thrown by Jack Afton at him. Characters Main Characters: * Kenny Afton * Marie Nguyen (protagonist) * Mary Schmidt (protagonist) * Terrence Afton as Monster Rat’s mask (debut, antagonist) Supporting Characters: * Terrence Afton (debut) * Jack Afton (debut) Minor Characters: * Finn Wolfhard * John Nguyen as Golden Freddy’s mask (antagonist) * Mateo Beltran * Jack Grazer (debut) * Plushtrap * Terrence Afton (debut, antagonist) Cameos: * Finn Wolfhard (After Mateo Beltran told Jack Grazer he could not be in his game) * Milo Parker (When the trio entered Night 1-6 of Five Nights at Freddy’s) * Ben Woolf (debut) (Enemies of Night 1-6) * Freddy Fazbear (debut) (Enemies of Night 1-6) * Foxy (debut) (Enemies of Night 1-6) * Mad Dog (debut) (Enemies of Night 1-6) * Chica (debut) (In Motel 6) * Bonnie (debut) (In Motel 6) * Nightmare (debut) (Near John Nguyen’s giant statue) Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Bloopers